


Stay with me

by Mwithabook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwithabook/pseuds/Mwithabook
Summary: Tsukishima was the type of person who never exactly made friends. He was the type to keep his walls built up for anyone and everyone... That is until he met Yamaguchi.Yamaguchi was kind of the same in a way. He was shy and never had friends . He was usually bullied for his unusual color hair, green which made it hard for him to make any friends.Once Tsuki and Yamaguchi met, their life's changed forever
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes began to water, pain surging through his body. His stomach was shades of black and blue as the boys kicking him didn't seem to let up, even after the boy pleaded for them to stop. He gasped for air, taking it in greedily when he was able to , receiving blows all over his body. Was this what he deserved? Was he a disturbance to everyone? Was he just the bullies punching bag? Was he there to just let people take their anger out on? thoughts rushed through his mind until a specific blow to the back took him out of it

"Kick him harder!" Screamed out a young boy to his friends, who gladly obeyed. All his friends were in reality jealous of the boys distinct features, which stuck out in a crowd. His green eyes and green hair was all the boys wanted themselves but sadly couldn't have it. The green-ette who laid in the middle of the circle continued trying to greedily suck in air, even though he felt as he didn't deserve it if he couldn't even fight off a few bullies. His vision blurred from the amount of tears escaping his eyes. He tried curling into a ball but as he tried, he got kicked in the gut, causing a coughing fit. As the boy tried to crawl away , the 5 boys who were beating him up pushed him down, causing a whimper from the green haired boy. 

As the scene unfolded, teachers ignored the cries for help, while students laughed and watched, creating a small huddle around them. Everyone but a certain blonde haired boy, who intimidated all his classmates. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he walked up to the group of boys, pushing kids out of his way left and right. The blonde was tall for his age with brown eyes and wore black framed glasses, which was pushed upright onto his face. He 'tched', getting the attention of the 5 boys.

"Just so you know, what you're doing is pretty lame..." He said coldly, his slender body standing tall, looking at them with disgust in his eyes. The boys looked up, their eyes widening before quickly scurrying away, in fear the taller boy would hurt them. The blonde rolled eyes eyes, angry at two things; 1, that they were actually scared of him and 2, he was the one who had to break it up. No thanks to the teachers once so ever.

"Thanks..." said the green-haired boy, slowly getting up from the floor, pain surging through his body which he tried to ignore.

"Sure... you're kinda pathetic," his voice laced with venom before he softened a bit." I'm Kei Tsukishima..." He spoke his voice now in a soft tone but low.  
"I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi! Nice to meet you!" He stated happily, pain dripping off his tongue.  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Well lets get you to the nurse then to class. i can tell you're in pain right now " The boys started on their way to the nurses office, and soon after to class.

Kei Tsukishima, the type of boy that had walls built up for everyone. He never actually had friends either. He wore his black glasses up against his nose, pale skin, blonde hair, and his eyes that were a mix of green and brown. He was usually the tallest one out of all his peers which made him feel more of an outcast, but no one truly knew that

Yamaguchi on the other hand was different. He was only a few inches shorter than Tsuki. The boy had green, short hair, while freckles littered the bridge of his nose and cheeks, with green eyes that mixed with a hazely brown. He was shy and got bullied for his appearance, seeming he had green hair. Yet again, he was bullied from jealousy of others hoping to as wonderful as he was.

That day,they both made their first friend and hoped to cherish it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the boys grew older and wiser, they both stayed each others only friend. Yamaguchi became like-able by many of his classmates as they became older. Tsukishima on the other hand became the least liked in the class, his coldness pushing everyone away at first glance. But both boys didn't care either way. They were just happy to be at another's side.  
...............................................................  
Tsukishima  
My mind ran in circles, all coming to one conclusion which i wanted to ignore. My mind was completely wrong! I couldn'tb like Tadashi in the way my mind was thinking right? He went on a date with a girl not too long ago so he cant be gay. But yet again, he cried over a boy turning him down. But why would he give me a chance if these feelings were true? Do i wanna ruin the only friendship i have? I sighed, my mind becoming full of these type of thoughts, until a certain freckle face boy stopped and looked at me.

"Hey are you okay? You've spaced out for the last 5 minutes! I don't think you heard anything i said " he nervously chuckled,scratching the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah i'm fine. I didn't notice i was doing it. What did you say?"

"I was asking if you were ready for us to start at Karasuno! I'm excited for volleyball practice."

" Oh. I guess i'm excited. I have to put with dumbasses though. I hope there's not too much to deal with" I shrugged, my mind screaming at me for ignoring him like before .

As we started to walk in comfortable silence again, my mind sucked me back in. How would he think of me if I did like him? Was i even gay? Was i bi~curious? I was confused in so many places that it made me overwhelmed and tired. Yet again the green haired boy next to me spoke up louder, getting my attention.

"Well Tsuki, get some sleep you seem tired since you keep spacing out. Ill see you in the morning! And don't forget your volleyball shoes again" He threw on a smile quickly, which made me smile. 

"I wouldn't forget." I responded before moving closer to him slightly, my cheeks slightly heating up.  
"Are you okay? You're cheeks just turned to a shade of red!"  
"I'm fine!" I quickly defended myself before leaning down and kissing his forehead, my cheeks becoming a shade darker.   
"Good night freckle boy " I said and walked away, leaving him in a state of shock.

Once I arrived home , I quickly got myself ready for bed and at there, my mind wondering on what i just did. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
...............................................................  
Yamaguchi  
Once I felt Tsukishima's lips depart from my forehead , I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. I was lost in complete shocked to why he would do that . Does he like me back? I thought before being snapped out of my thoughts.

"Good night freckle boy" he said as he walked away. I blushed harder and quickly ran into my house to think of what just happened . He must like me right? Why else would he kiss my forehead? I don't remember him telling me he was Bi or Gay! He must of been a friendly good night kiss on the forehead. By the time i went to sleep, it was 5 minutes before my alarm.  
...............................................................  
As morning arose , both boys frantically gotten ready for the first day of school , Yamaguchi being more of the anxious mess from sleeping only 5 minutes.   
As the boys decided to meet up in front of Tsukishima's house, the feeling of anxiety built up in both of them. Yesterday Tsuki kissed Yams forehead and that's the only thing they were able to think about, mostly Yamaguchi not able to forget.  
...............................................................  
"Hey Tsuki!!" Yams said excitedly   
"Hello freckle boy" he smiled slightly and they began to walk, talking our normal meaningless small talk.

"Are you excited for our first day at Karasuno??" The green-haired boy asked as he looked up at his friend.  
"I guess so. It's not like it's gonna be hard or anything "


	3. Chapter 3

As the boys approached Karasuno Highschool, it was evident on Yamaguchi's face that he was a nervous wreck and running 5 minutes of sleep.  
.............................................................  
Yamaguchi  
As we approached the gates, I became more anxious. My breathing was hitched slightly as I looked around, seeing new faces.  
I looked over at the blonde boy next to me, calming down slightly,knowing he was there with me and that I wouldn't be completely clueless and lonely. I've never done good with new people , especially from what happened in elementary. Thoughts of how they bullied me raced my mind as I was scared for it to happen again.

"Are you okay? I can tell you're a little anxious" spoke the blonde next to me, stopping in his tracks and looking over at me.  
"Y-yeah! I'm just a l-little anxious about school but I-it'll pass!" I flashed a smile at him, which made him smirk before we continued walking.

Once we got to school, the bell rung so we separated ways , him going to a math class and me going to an ela class. In Ela, most faces were faces I knew I knew I wouldn't remember, and that I had to keep a close eye on incase they were my bullies of High-school. The only faces I recognized was Hinata and Kageyama, who were busy getting scolded by the teacher for arguing. 

As the day progressed, I became more and more restless from the lack of sleep I had received the night before. By last period, I was in and out of consciousness, trying my best to stay awake.

Before I knew it, I was jolted awake by the end of school bell and it was time for volleyball practice . Once I was out of class, I quickly made my way to Tsukishima's class so we could walk together.

Once me and him were reunited, we began walking to practice.   
"Tsukiiiiiii!! Are you excited ?!We have real practice now!!" I asked enthusiastically.  
"I guess so .. Don't get too excited before you burst a blood vessel" he chuckled   
I nodded, blushing slightly. I slid the doors open of the gym, seeing the team already there. We greeted each other before changing and putting on our yellow practice jerseys, mines reading the number 12 and Tsukishima's reading the number 11.  
..............................................................  
As practice progressed , Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both became distracted by each other, Yamaguchi's jump float serves weren't going over, which were mostly because of no sleep and Tsukishima's blocks not even blocking a single ball. Every time they got eye contact, they both become red as tomatoes. Most of the team spotted how the pair paid attention to mostly only each other and were out of it today.

As practice cleaned up, both boys left early as the rest of the team stayed.

"They like each other! It's obvious!!" Sugawara stated excitedly

"Suga we don't know that for sure. They could be in a awkward situation" Daichi shrugged 

"Its obvious they like each other "Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Like how obvious you like Hinata?" Nishinoya teased as the the two boys mentioned faces turned into a deep shade of red.

As the team bickered on the of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi liked each other, The two were walking towards their favorite park


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima  
The walk to our favorite park was peaceful. We walked in silence, but the silence didn't have a tense or awkward feeling around it. As we arrived at the park, the sun was almost completely hidden by the now blue shaded clouds, welcoming in the night air and stars.

The park had normal things as a swing set, a jungle gym, sea-saws , slides , monkey bars and more for children to play with. What made this our favorite park was the cherry blossom tree that sat in the middle with beautiful light pink petals. It was like a thing letting us know this park was a good one just to relax in, especially in the cool night breeze.

As we sat infront of it, Yamaguchi did this cute yawn and put his head on my shoulder, which made me melt to the touch. He made me happy. He was the only kid in elementary that wasn't freaked out by me and for that, I will always be thankful for the green haired boy for coming into my life. We sat in silence , in a slight cuddling position till the boy next to me spoke up.

"You don't have to answer but I was wondering what that kiss had meant when you kissed my forehead last night?" He began muttering a little after that, all of it being inaudible.

I panicked. I couldn't tell him I was struggling to figure out my sexuality and that I could have a crush on him. What would he do if I was actually in love with him?My feelings overwhelmed me and I quickly said"Oh well it was just a good night kiss. I just thought it seemed right at the time " before shrugging. Inside I felt my heart shatter which confused me.

"Oh, okay Tsuki"Was all the green haired boy said. I felt as he wanted it to be more but that was just my emotions only. By the time we were both trying to stay awake it was 10 pm. 

"Come on let's go home!" Yamaguchi said tiredly before jumping up and started walking, without waiting for me. The bags under his eyes spoke that he was tired. I quickly got up and sped up next to him before slowing down to walk his speed. He seemed like he was lost in his thoughts so I didn't bother to talk .

Once we walked up to his house, he looked at me and looked in my eyes. He got on his toes and kissed my lips. My eyes widened and I pushed him away, panicking. Did I like it? What would my parents think if I liked it? Am I gay? I can't be! My mind has just been playing games... right?

"What the fuck?" Little did I know I made the worst mistake of my life


	5. Chapter 5

Yamaguchi  
"What the fuck?" He questioned , pushing me back. I looked at him with wide eyes , tears, threatening to spill out of my eyes. I whimpered slightly and backed away, biting my lip. I was flustered with embarrassment .I should've known Tsuki was not gay like I was! I guess this was my way to coming out to him? He thought I was only Bi. As I felt a tear slip out of my eye, I wiped it away quickly , not knowing that all of them would start falling. 

He just looked at me with his normal , scrunched up scowl , his eyes showing no emotion. I felt pathetic to ever like him. Is this how every single boy will treat me when I confess? It sadly wasn't the first time this happened. But now I had no comfort through it . I couldnt look at him much longer so I ran into my house , slamming the door behind me, which left a shocked Tsukishima on the lawn. Tsukishima looked up from where i stood and looked at me through me window, sending shivers down my spine. He quickly sped away, leaving me in my home as a crying mess.

The more i cried, the more i felt sick to my stomach. Could i really afford to miss practice? Im gonna have to if i wanna feel better, especially since i havent exactly slept. By 5am, I was just getting over crying. I got up , my head having a full on headache from the amount of crying and whailing I did. I looked at my phone to see text messages from Tsukishima and 2 missed calls.

"Hey are we walking to school together today?"  
"Hello?"  
"Yamaguchi! Answer me please!"

I read aloud before doing the next best thing:blocking him. I couldn't bear seeing his face longer than I needed to or his name. If I did, I would burst out crying again. I felt like a fool for putting myself in this mess but I couldn't do anything about it.

[~]

As I finished getting ready , I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible to the point I wanted to cry about how bad I looked. I cried so much my skin was pale, my eyes had bags from no sleep yet again and they were red from crying. I couldn't get myself to smile either so I set off for the day, with a frown. ' I was really setting off to school with no sleep in the last 48 hours' I thought.

As I walked to school, I seen the tall blonde running from his house and towards me. My eyes widened before i quickly turned and ran an opposite direction, taking the long route to school. I couldn't see him. It hurt to much to do so.But why was I so in love with him? I couldn't shake the feeling that he was the one I was meant to be with and no other, but he didn't feel that way back. Tears stung my eyes and began to fall as I walked to the gates of the school. Could I really go a day with seeing him almost every period? Probably not but it was worth giving it a try. I walked into the gym , the other people only being Kageyama, Hinata,Daichi and Sugawara. Once I stepped foot, Tsukishima came in behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

I shivered at the touch and moved away quickly , giving him a mean look, the rest of the team seeing it unfold, all surprised. 

"maybe they don't like eachother like we thought." Hinata whispered to Sugawara but I was close enough to hear since they were by the door. My eyes felt like they were going to burst with tears so I quickly walked into the locker room and into a stall, to silently cry. He acts like nothing happened. Was it all a dream? It couldn't be ! But sadly he was probably right . 

[~]

Once practice was over , the boys had changed and went to their classrooms, getting ready for the bell to ring for the class to start. As Yamaguchi walked towards his first class, Tsukishima for the first time trailing behind him , instead of it being the other way around. 

"Yamaguchi wait " he called out, which made something snap inside of Yamaguchi;his built up sadness turned into anger.

"no YOU listen! You don't like me the way I like you. I ruined the relationship we had and that's fine with me. I don't care anymore. Just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled, getting attention of other people in the hallway , some of them being the volleyball team who were surprised at his yelling.

Tsukishima was a taken back , knowing what he said last night was already paying back their respects in 'Karma'. He didn't expect Yamaguchi to get this mad and not want to talk to him. 

He sighed, walking away from Yamaguchi , knowing that he couldn't give up on trying to make it better. Yamaguchi on the other side was crying in Sugawara's arms as of the situation while Suga was doing his best to be the 'mother crow'.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed without the once inseparable pair talking. Tsukishima acted as he was affected by if but deep down, he was in love with Yamaguchi. He hated himself for ever asking that question instead of kissing back. He hates himself for losing his bestfriend, well his only friend for that matter 

On the other hand, Yamaguchi was a complete wreck. He began coming to practice late everyday, under his eyes had horrible bags and he began staring off into space way more. Both boys were lost without one another but were scared to admit it, scared that the other didnt feel the same.

[~]

I looked over at Tsuki, letting out a soft sigh. I seen him lock eyes with me so I quickly turned my head, a crimson red color rising into my cheeks from embarrassment. I ignored most classes for the rest of the day and ate my lunch in the library , making myself study for test coming up.

Once practice rolled around, I was greeted by one other person in the gym; Yachi. I smiled and waved at her before being stopped in my tracks.

"Hi Yamaguchi !" She smiled brightly

"Hi Yachi!" I smiled a small smile back

"Well... I was wondering if y-you like to go out w-with me tomorrow?" She asked, studdering slightly.  
"That sounds fun! Where would you like to go?"

"Maybe just to a little cafe after practice tommorow?"

"Yeah sure! That sounds really fun" I smiled , not realizing more of the team had piled into the gym, giving me thumbs up.

I blushed and quickly headed towards the locker room . This is my chance to get over Tsukishima! I don't have to worry about him being my only friend since I'm in Highschool with new people . I was gonna make the most of it! And I was gonna be happy . The dinosaur loving friend I was in love with and probably still am doesnt deserve my love at all. Yachi does! But why am I trying to get with Yachi when my true love is the dinosaur loving freak that I once called my bestfriend? Thoughts swarmed by head and before I knew it, someone was tapping my shoulder.

"You okay man? You've been spacing out for about 5 minutes now " Tanaka asked as he had concern in his eyes and laced in his voice.

"I-I'm find Tanaka~Senpai ! Thankyou for asking " I threw on a quick smile before getting changed and headed to the court. I smiled softly as I watched my teammates play, although I wished I wasn't just for to serve for Hinata. My volleyball skills were really good! I could receive , I could set okay, and I was a good server. But yet again, I wasn't truly suppose to make the team if I'm only there for that . I began to overwhelm myself, my breathing hitching a little before I felt a small hand on my shoulder , trying to calm me down. I smiled and looked over, seeing Yachi .

"A-Are you better now? You're breathing was weird and you were spacing out "

"Y-yeah I'm fine!"

"Alright!" She then walked away, my body shivering from the lost of her warm touch. I sighed softly and finished up practice, making sure to avoid being anywhere near Tsukishima if i didn't have to .

[~]

Once I was home, showered and in some sweat pants, I looked at my phone seeing messages from Tsukishima. I had forgot i had unblocked him! My heart began to flutter as it felt like it was gonna pop out my chest.

Tsukishima- Hey! Can you stop ignoring me? I wanna talk to you.

Yamaguchi-You said what you said . We can be friends. Im fine with that. I'm getting over my feelings I promise 

Tsukishima-oh.... well I'm fine if we can be friends again!

Yamaguchi- alright I'll see you tommorow on the corner

Tsukishima-Alright . Good night.

Yamaguchi-Good night.

My heart fluttered more as I held my phone up to my chest, sighing softly . Maybe this is a good thing! Maybe he can gain feelings for me! What am i thinking? Hes not gay!


	7. Chapter 7

The night before passed quickly and before I knew it, I was going to go on a date with Yachi after practice. My nerves were crazy to the point I was shaking all during practice. I couldn't even get any of my served over because I was shaking so much!

When practice was over, I kept feeling a pair of eyes on me, which belonged to Tsukishima. He tried to flash me a smirk but I rolled my eyes with a small smile and continued into the locker room. He needed to let me have time to get over him. We made up but it wasn't the same as before. We were awkward together and I could never get that tension to go away. As I got lost in my thoughts on the situation while I changed , a tap on my shoulder knocked me out of them.

"Hey Yamaguchi. Are we walking together ?" Asked Tsukishima as he looked down at me. I flashed a weak smile again and shook my head."No, I'm going to a cafe with Yachi." 

"Can I come with?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I just wanna get back in old terms."  
"it won't happen until I'm over you."  
"What if I don't want you over me yet?"

The words rung in my ears as my eyes widened."No. Stop playing with my emotions!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention in the locker room. My cheeks turned pink from embarrassment as I slid on my shirt.

"Who said I was playing ?"

"Tsuki, stop it. I gotta go ."Once I said that, I scurried quickly out of the locker room, Yachi waiting for me with a smile by the door.

"Hi Yamaguchi! Are you ready?"  
I nodded"Hi Yachi". We walked in peaceful silence towards the cafe before we casually talked about volleyball, home life, school, friends and more. It was a nice conversation that I never thought I would experience with her . Her energy was calm and I really liked it but I couldn't give her my full attention. My head kept trying to wrap around his words'What if I don't want you over me yet?' What did he mean? Did he realize that he liked me back after some time apart? What do I do? I'm suppose to be on a date with Yachi! I can't focus on him much longer.

I tuned out my thoughts as we arrived at the little Cafe, called'Lovers cafe'. I smiled as she pulled me into it, pulling me towards a table since it's self seated. As we continued the conversation as before, a waiter came and took our orders, me getting a green tea , her getting a chai tea. We laughed for most of the time, until a certain blonde caught my eye.  
.  
.  
.  
TSUKISHIMA?


	8. Chapter 8

TSUKISHIMA? My eyes must be playing tricks right? Why would he be here?! Did he figure out what cafe me and Yachi came to?

"Hey Yamaguchi? Are you okay? You're spacing off a lot!" Yachi looked over at me with concern eyes as I snapped out of my thinking.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! I was just thinking was all!"

"Of Tsukishima I'm assuming" her eyes turned sad.  
I stayed silent.

"Ya know, this date was to help you realize you can't just get rid of your feelings for him. I could tell by the way you looked at him that you were in love with your bestfriend and I don't ever wanna stop you from that. You guys stopped talking for I believe a week and I couldn't stand seeing the sadness in your eyes. This date was one sided, since I have a crush on you but I'll be over it! The love you have for Tsukishima is love that you can't get over!" She smiled brightly at me, her eyes watering.

"Y-Yachi please don't cry!" 

"I'm fine! It just felt too good to let that all out"

"H-how do I look at Tsukishima?"

"Well when you look at him, your mood brightens the room like Hinata does normally. Your eyes sparkle like there's stars in them and you look like you're the happiest person in the world! There's no doubt about you being in love with him."

My cheeks became a rosy red color."I guess i didnt hide it good enough" I chuckled.

"Well. Yamaguchi, I invited Tsukishima here, who I believe you already spotted in the corner. I wanted you guys to talk! So with that, me and him will be switching spots ". Before I could get a word out, she quickly rushed away , Tsukishima taking her place.

"Hey Yams"

"Hi Tsuki.."

"I have a question."

"Shoot" I replied plainly 

"How did you know you liked boys?"


	9. Chapter 9

"How did you know you liked boys?" The words Tsukishima said rung in my ears like a bell being continuously rung. 

"Well I don't know if you remember but in Junior High, I went on a date with a girl who had actually liked me. When it was over she kissed me and that's when I realized I didn't like girls".

"I remember her. She was quite annoying." He rolled his eyes."Do you think I could maybe like guys...?" His eyes had a hint of fear in them.

"Well yeah maybe. How do you feel about girls?"

"I don't know..."

"Tsuki if you don't know , then you gotta wait to expirence something . But now it's my turn to ask a question "

"Shoot."

I sighed softly and looked into his brown eyes."Why'd you ask to come with me if Yachi already invited you? And why did you act so weird in the locker room?" 

"Oh... because I wanna get back to normal terms but it didnt seem as you wanted that. Yachi is helping me figure out if I like boys or girls so she had me come here seeming you have a crush on me"

I looked down, tears threatening to spill out. He still remembers the crush thing and we act like it didn't happen. Why can't he just like me back? Why am i so head over heels for him?

A tear slipped out but I whipped it before it was noticeable. After that, the date went smoothly , ending around 9pm. Yachi left earlier to give us some 'alone time' so it was just me and him walking home . Since we were walking a different way, Tsukishima's house was first.

As I tried to walk away, I felt a strong pair of arms straddle my waist into theirs.

"Stay with me" he purred


	10. Chapter 10

" Stay with me" he purred, which caused shivers to run up my spine. My cheeks became warm, a light pink tint taking over, along with the bottom of my ears. I looke up at the blonde, his eyes full of lust . 

"We have school ! i cant stay" I spoke, not breaking contact.

"But i wanna know if I like guys!" He whinned as he moved closer to me, the space between us closing quickly.

"But w-with me?"

"Yes! I think i like you and when you had kissed me, i thought i had liked you but didnt know so i panicked and pushed you away" And with that, he finished closing the gap, his lips planted on mine. 

My eyes widened with my heart beat speeding up. I quickly closed them and kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck. Oh how long ive been waiting for this moment! I never knew how perfect this would be until now. All my imaginations and scenerios all coming to with one kiss by the boy im in love with.

He slowly pulled away, my lips loosing warmth. I whined as I looked up at him, looking like a tomato, in return a smirk on Tsukishima's face with his ears red. 

''Did that answer your question?"

"Gladly it did. Spend the night will ya?" He asked, his lust filled eyes staring into mine

" It looks like you want more than a sleepover" I chuckled before sighing."Fine lets go to my house to get some clothes"


	11. Chapter 11

As we headed over to Yamaguchi's house to gather up his clothes, a new feeling kept erupting inside of me. Is this what pure happiness was to be with someone? Was this what it felt like to finally figure out who you are?I looked over to the tired boy next to me, who looked like he would fall asleep any minute. I smiled softly at the sight and made a mental picture of how cute he was.

Once at his door, he quickly rushed inside to grab his bathroom essentials, pajamas and a clean uniform. Once he was back out, he flashed a smile at me that melted my heart. 'He actually likes me' i thought, a light color of red covering my cheeks and the bottom of my ears. We quickly left, seeming how tired we both were, walking back to my house. 

We walked inside my home, scenery the same as always ; a modern japanese themed home, with many vases with pink flowers inside. My brother looked up from the couch he was laying on, looking slightly annoyed.

" Why are you home so late?"

"I invited Yamaguchi to spend the night so we went and got something to eat before getting his clothes" I said blandly, while rolling my eyes. Yamaguchi came from the spot he was so my brother could see him better, giving a small wave.

The annoyance my brother had quickly left his face and was replaced by a smile.''Hi Yamaguchi " He spoke, his voice now softer than it was when was speaking to me. 

"hi Akiteru!" Yams smiled at him before we headed towards my room. My room was different than the rest of the house, mostly because I was really fond of green. The walls were green with a white trim, with a bunch of shelf's on one wall with dinosaurs on it.

"I see you haven't grown out of Dinosaurs yet'" Yamaguchi chuckled as he looked around.

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment ."Heh.. I guess not"

"Cute" I heard him mumble which caused me to blush.  
"Hey Yams?"

"Hm?"

"what caused you to take a liking to me all those years back?"

"Oh! Well that's an easy one! When I was getting beat up in the hallway, the teachers didn't stop it and I was too weak to stand up to 5 boys. You on the other hand out of everyone stopped them from ever bothering me again and Ill always be thankful to you for that"A blush crept upon his cheeks before I leaned closer to him.

"I'm glad you stuck with me this whole time " I whispered in his ear, causing shivers to go down his spine as i chucked and say back.

"Tsuki? What are we?"


	12. Chapter 12

As Tsukishima and I talked for hours, I couldnt help but to doze off. His lips moved in a syncrinized movement to one nother, lovely words spilling out of them, but I was too out of it to understand what he was talking about at the slightest. Around 10 minutes passed before Tsukishima realized i was dozing in and out . He looked at me, the eyes once full of lust now filled with live, care and compassion. In a swift movment, he stood up and took me away from his desk and lay me into his bed, my body cold just as quickly as it became warm. Once I got into a comfortable position , I closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless netherland.

After around an hour, I was yet again awake. Shuffuling could be heard from the desk, papers and binders being stuffed into backpacks neatly. I looked over at the Tall blonde who looked deep into thought. 'Did he do the rest of my homework with his?'' I thought, not realizing i said it out loud.

"Yes I did. Did the 3 hours of sleep you got do you any good?" He asked , a smirk pulling at his lips.

"You didnt have to do that Tsuki! And I thought I only slept for an hour! What time is it?"

"1:30am " He spoke monotoniously as he walked towards the bed. In another swift movemnet, I was the little spook , being welcomed by his warm body. We laid just like that for hours, listening to eachothers calm breathing until 3am hit.

"Good night Yams" He Whispered, sending shivers down my spine. I quickly turned to him, my lips brushing up against his. His lips had a mind of its own, smashing into mines to make passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entranced which I denied. IN return, he sucked on my bottom lip, making my open my mouth slightly to let his tounge explore my mouth, which resulted in us fighting for dominace, which Tsuki won in. He pulled away swiftly, holding me close.

"Good night Tsukki" I whispered, falling back into the dreamless netherland I was in before.

[-]

Being greeted by the cold air was a definiete bad way to wake up. I looked around the green room, realizing the dinosour loving boy wasnt in the room. I slowly got up, being greeted with a smell... Katsudon? I quickly rushed up to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower before changing into my practice clothes, keeping my uniform in my bag. I then made my way towards the dining area, 2 blondes cooking at the stove. The blonde with long hair was plating the food from her pan as the blonde with short hair was finishing up some more of his dish. In the end, they had white rice topped with a delicious piece of meat, a sauce drizzled over the top with cut basil inside.

My mouth watered at the smell, receiving a smirk from Tsuki.  
"Eat up. We have to leave for school soon". He spoke as the rest of his family joined us on the floor."Thank you for the food!" I spoke before chowing down the food , leaving my bowl clean of nay crumbs.

Soon enough,Tsukishima was finished so we set off for the day, not knowing what waited ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

The walk to school was silent , the air lingering with slight tension and Awkwardness. So much has happened over the weekend and it was nerve wracking but did the team and Tsuki need to know I thought it was that? The team barely even knew me and tsuki were on really good terms now!

As we arrived , a short ginger, a raven haired boy and a boy who had a buzz cut were just getting into the gym, the ginger yelling out how excited he was, causing me to giggle. I never understood how he could be so passionate about this! Yet again, I'm just his pinch server so I'll never know, at least for now.

Tsukishima, let go of my hand before we walked in the gym, my hand loosing the warmth I didn't know it had. He looked back and smirked , causing me to blush. God, his features were amazing! He perfected jawline, his perfect body, his perfect ... everything! He was just a perfect blonde and brown eyed boy who I'm still in love with and have been for so long.  
.  
.  
.

As the team filled the gym, the boys acted like they normally did, talking about dinosaurs and meaningless small talk. Every now and then, tsukishima throwing a smirk to Yamaguchi which caused him to melt. The rest of the team was surprised at how close they have got, while Yachi smirked at the creation she had made.

She was proud she was able to be useful to the boys, getting them back on better terms than ever before and to get them to be an actual couple. She was tired of seeing the one sided love that Yamaguchi showed anytime he looked at Tsukishima. His eyes would fill with lust, caring and compassion and if it was possible, his pupils would become heart shapes like a cartoon character .

Everyone on the team at one point knew Yamaguchi was in love but a certain blonde boy who was afraid to love himself. The boy only had ever been the outcast for his height or his cold personality and how he never wanted to make friends. The process was completely new to him. Now, the blonde boy was letting himself love, although he was scared to figure out what would happen if the other had cheated. He was scared for the downfall of the relationship, the arguments, the break up, the everything had that could happen. But who needed to know he was truly a softy?


	14. Chapter 14

mfortable silence, replacing the once irritating one that clouded over them before. Both boys walked hand in hand, making it to the school right after Hinata and Kageyama. As both boys were nervous for the rest of the team to know, they let go of each others hands and walked into the club room, their hands missing the others warmth it radiated.

As Yamaguchi went and talked to Yachi, Tsukishima couldn't help buth feel slight jealousy boiling inside of him. He may have just started Yamaguchi but he was already scared to loose him again. He was scared to loose the love of his life and his only friend all in one go. 

'Is this how hard it is to be in a relationship? The constant feeling of wanting him to myself?' The tall blonde thought out loud ,only Tanaka hearing him as he walked passed.

"You got big cojones(balls: Saying he has courage )there ! If this is about Yamaguchi, just talk to him man! " He patted the walking bean stalk's back slightly before walking off towards the locker rooms, were the rest of the team began to gather in.

Looking up, Yamaguchi had smiled his adorable smile at Yachi, Tsukishima becoming more and more jealous by the second. He didn't want to stop his friendships with others but he child to figure out how to deal with jealousy so he did the best plan he could think of ; ignoring him. He believed if he was to ignore the green-ette, somehow he would get him all to himself .

(-) 

As practice reared to an end, Yamaguchi couldn't help but feel sadness inside of him. He felt like that night he had lost Tsuki for being gay. He thought he was just a 'F*aggot' that night and he deserved anything bad, which was what society put in the minds of Lgbtq+ children to try and keep them straight. 

Yamaguchi felt guilt and his heart shatter as he felt like something was wrong. Tsukishima hasn't spoken a word to him since they got to the gym and he became worried as if he had done something wrong. He tried to approach the blonde but he was just ignored, making the shorter male to suffer from his heart Breaking slowly. Did he do something wrong? Did he mess up a relationship only after a day?


	15. Chapter 15

Yamaguchi felt tears brim his eyes as he felt like he did something wrong to ruin everything again. What did he do? Was Tsukishima just playing him? Was he jealous ? What was the reasoning for him to ignore Yama?

As practice finished, Yamaguchi didn't bother changing in the locker room. He walked in quickly and grabbed his stuff and left as the team started walking in. His eyes caught a glimpse of Tsukishima , which made his heart flutter in excitement, forgetting for a second that it was once broken.

The rest of the team felt tension in between the two but wouldn't bother to bring it up, knowing they had no place. Sugawara on the other hand, was worried about Yamaguchi's mental health. Last thing the tension was this thick, Yamaguchi had talked to Sugawara a lot more about what was going on and how much it had affected him. It had hurt him then to see how much pain it caused him and how much this might cause him now. Being the mother crow of the team, Sugawara grabbed Tsukishima by his wrist as he walked into the locker room, taking him back into the gym. He held a firm grip on his wrist and had an angry look plastered over his face, letting him know he wasn't playing around.

"Why is the tension so thick? I thought you and Yamaguchi were a couple ?" Sugawara asked, his foot taping impatiently for an answer.

Tsukishima unclawed his hand from his wrist."I have no idea what you're talking about. Me and him are happy" His voice was hoarse 

"You're lying. Tell me, or I'll make you both sit in a room till you get it together ." Suga growled, his eyebrows scrunching even more.

He rolled his eyes, letting a growl out in frustration."IM JEALOUS ALRIGHT!Im jealous of how he can show his emotions so proudly and I struggle to show them..." Tsukishima's voice became more and more quiet.

"Oh sweetie...You know Yamaguchi loves you right ? He's loved you for a long time and decided to tell you this year. Just talk to him and he'll understand. It's alright to be a little jealous , but not to the point you won't talk to him. It makes him feel like you don't like him or that he did something to upset you!" Sugawara spoke , his voice soft and filled with care.

"Don't call me sweetie... but I'll talk to him. " Tsukishima's voice was still quieter than it normally was, but Sugawara didn't mind ,seeming he liked the side of soft Tsukishima. The older boy nodded his head.

"Good. Now get to class before the bell rings! I'll see you in practice" Both boys said goodbye , Tsukishima heading to the 1st year building and Sugawara heading towards the third.

(-)

Tsukishima made it to class , just in time as the late bell rung. His mind replayed his and Sugawara's conversation as he wanted to listen to the advice. The advice was good advice, but his ego wasn't trying to allow him to talk to him. Yamaguchi only have ever saw his soft side twice since they've been friends and it was frightening to thing Yamaguchi could leave him over that. 

As he sat down in his seat next to Yamaguchi, The green haired boy looked into Tsukishima's eyes, a look saying 'Did I do something wrong?' Once the taller boy knew what he was wanting to say, the shorter boy of the bunch turned away, not wanting to look at him longer.

Tsukishima let out a heavy sigh , deciding to write a note to him before paying full attention in class. Once he finished his note, he slid it into Yamaguchi's hands before paying full attention to the English lesson they had.

"Yamaguchi, I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did something wrong. I was jealous the way you're able to show your feelings so well , while I struggle to figure out what I'm feeling and how to show it, seemingly why I come out so cold. I hope you'll still date me , or at least still be friends with me-Tsukishima"


	16. Chapter 16

Days have passed since the two were in the argument they were in ,Tsukishima being blinded by jealousy. Yamaguchi accepted the apology he had a received and made sure to try and spend more time with him, without letting the others know how he spent less time with them , although they seemed to notice or not to care.

The boys walked hand and hand, the taller boy always walking on the left of them. The couple looked odd, seeming Tsukishima had already so many girls that wanted to confess their love for him . It was a major surprise to figure out that he turned down all the girls so far because he was gay. Some believed they could turn him straight , which failed every single time.

Most girls who realized he was gay, automatically let their closeted homophobic side show, throwing slurs at the two, which they gladly ignored. They knew they were only mad because they couldn't confess to one of them and have a chance of getting a yes for a date.

(-)  
As Yamaguchi walked through the halls , Tsukishima held his left hand as they walked towards the gym. Both boys were happy and haven't argued in days, their relationship growing stronger .As they made it to the door , Yamaguchi began to open it but was stopped with by Tsukishima's hand, closing the door and holding it close. 

"What are you doing?" The smaller boy asked   
"Well, I wanted to ask a question " The taller boy smirked , looking down the the smallest puzzled face.  
"Go ahead and ask!"   
"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened in surprise,his cheeks turning a dark shade of red ."O-Of course Tsuki!" Yamaguchi smiled brightly, his heart fluttering .

Tsukishima smirked at the smaller boy before letting go of the door , both boys walking in. As they walked towards the locker rooms, Yamaguchi had stopped to talk to Kiyoko and Yachi about the date tomorrow ,which he was overaly excited for.   
(-)  
The rest of the day went past as a blur , the next day arriving quicker than it has before. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima did everything like normal until they arrived home.

Yachi and Kiyoko walked with the pair , both of them going to Yamaguchi's home to help him prepare for his date. As the girls picked out 2 outifts for him to choose from , Yamaguchi was to take a bath . Once he finished , he chose the more casual outfit of black jeans that ripped on the back pocket and knees, One of Tsukishima's white sweatshirts and some black air forces. Yachi blow dryer and styled his hair as Kiyoko applied a little bit of blush to his naturally red cheeks. Once he was all ready, the girls admired the work they did, happy to see how happy Yamaguchi looked.

"thankyou! I love it!" He smiled brightly  
"Of course. Have fun on your date. And don't do anything" Kiyoko winked , making Yamaguchi blush.

As the girls left,Tsukishima was at the door. Both boys looked at eachother , with a glint of lust in their eyes. At that moment, they both knew they found the love of their life's.


	17. Chapter 17

As the boys walked towards the cafe, they both couldn't shake off that feeling they had when they first seen eachother ready for the date. Tsukishima wore a white sweatshirt that had a small Dino on the left corner of the chest. He wore a pair of blue jeans that were distressed and a pair of checkers vans, along with a navy blue pair frames instead of his normal black ones. The boys walked hand in hand as they walked ,Yamaguchi staying as close as he cold to Tsukishima , both of the boys slowly falling more in love with one another.

As they reached the little cafe they were going to, Tsukishima asked for a table for two. Once seated, they made small talk about school and volleyball , Yamaguchi letting out snorts here and there. 

"What can I get for you two lover birds?" A cheerful waitress had asked the pair , a large smile on her face.  
"Can I have a Cesar salad and a lemonade."Tsukishima spoke , his voice slightly hoarse.

"And for you?" The waitress looked Yamaguchi in the eyes, his eyes having this 'twinkle'.  
"Can I have the same thing but a Coke!" The green haired boy spoke softly, but enthusiastically. 

The waitress nodded and gave them a wait time of 10 minutes before leaving to the back so she could give the chef the order. Once she was gone, they boys continued to talk amongst themselves, both of them truly happy. Tsukishima wore a real smile for once, instead of his normal smirk as Yamaguchi had a toothy grin. They didn't care where they were, they just cared they were together.  


(-)

Once the boys had finished eating, they walked out, the cool breeze greeting them with the strong stench of alcohol. Yamaguchi was the first to scrunch his nose up, the smell burning his nose. Tsukishima decided to ignore the smell and continue their way to their favorite park.

As both boys crossed the street, a speeding car that was controlled by a drunk driver continued to go down the street, not bothering to stop for the two crossing the street. As Tsukishima was in the line of the car, before he was allowed to he hit, Yamaguchi pushed him out of the way, letting himself take the hit. 

The tire scraping and screams could be heard as Tsukishima stared in horror at the scene before him. Yamaguchi just saved his life and might've have taken his own in the process! The drunk driver crashed into a tree after hitting the boy, blood coming out of Yamaguchi's head with one of him arms and legs bent the wrong way. His nose seemed to be broken, blood piling out from it. 

"YAMAGUCHI!" He yelled loudly, his mind becoming foggy. He ran up to the smaller boy, trying to stop the bleeding out of his head. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but they weren't close enough. Yamaguchi was dying and there was no help yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Both boys were in two separate rooms, Tsukishima only suffering from a minor sprained ankle from the way he had fell and minor scratches he had received.

Yamaguchi on the other hand, was in intense surgery. The doctors did two blood transfusions and were trying their best to save the boys life, who they were surprised didn't die at the scene. His spine was greatfuly, not damaged somehow, although he had broken bones, with internal bleeding in his pancreas(I'm no medical precessional ! I only know some basic stuff since that's not what I want to do when I'm older) along with a broken rib. Doctors worked vigorously and cautiously as they could, the boy flatlining during the procedure twice. After everything they done, he somehow survived through it. A blue cast was wrapped around his right arm and a green cast was placed on his right leg. He was put into a medically induced coma, even though the doctors were not sure if he would ever wake up from it.

(-)

"Tsukishima... How are you doing buddy" the grey haired boy spoke, his eyes full of concern and fear. He was concerned on how Tsukishima would take this as he was fearful for Yamaguchi to not live. 

"...I'm fine " his voice was just above a whisper, which was new for the boy to ever speak in normally.

"I bet Yamaguchi is fine! He should be out of surgery soon." As soon as the grey haired boy finished speaking , a doctor knocked on the door with a concerned look. Sugawara took the initiative to step outside to talk to the man and Yamaguchi's condition, not wanting to Tsukishima any less mentally stable over what happened.

"So it seems that he had a broken rib, internal bleeding, a skull fracture, and a broken arm and leg. He's in a medically induced coma and we're not entirely sure he'll wake up from it. We've done all we can do so now it's time to wait." The doctor spoke before giving a small nod and walking away. Sugawara stood there, his mouth agape as he was shock at the news. YAMAGUCHI WAS IN A COMA FOR GODS SAKE! Sugawara let tears slip, scared for the freckle face boy. Was he to live? What would happen if he were todo so? How would Tsukishima deal with it? The world for the team was gonna tumble and fall at the news Sugawara had. Their team-mate, lover or best friend could die and they couldn't stop it.

Sugawara wiped his tears and planted a smile walking into the room , looking at the boy who's eyes seemed lost."Hey... I have news but I don't know if you're ready for them..." He spoke softly 

"I'm ready..." he whispered   
"Yamaguchi is in a medically induced coma and might not ever wake up..." Sugawara let his smile drop and let tears slip.

Tsukishima's eyes widened , as he began crying , these news taking a turn for the worse. He was scared for his lover, heck his best friend! The boy he protected for years as fell in love with was in a coma and might not ever wake up. His mind was in a bad place as he looked around , grabbing his hair tightly and yanking roughly.

"Hey hey, calm down! Don't pull out your hair" Sugawara gently put his hands over the tall blonde, the taller boy shaking him off. "It's my fault he might never wake up ..."


	19. Chapter 19

Days passed and Tsukishima was already released from his stay at the hospital. Everyday, he sat in a blue cushioned chair , that wasn't really comfortable to sleep and sit in . The chair sat next to Yamaguchi's bed, the walls being shade of eggshell and a few paintings on the wall. Yamaguchi's green hair had a slight bald spot from where they had to staple his head back together. The rest of his hair stuck in crazy directions, some sticking to his face. The boy's skin was unusually paler than normal and he look like if you were to touch him too hard or for too long, he would break.

Tsukishima noticed everything in the span on 4 days. How he had 30 freckles on his right check and 32 on his left, his the doctors came in always at 1:30pm sharp to check his vitals and at 10pm to kick him out since he was given extra visiting hours. He noticed how his heart monitor sped up a few times a day and went back to normal and how much he looked at peace. If only Yamaguchi knew how Tsukishima had looked.

Everyday Tsukishima had got up , washed and quickly came to the hospital, avoiding food . He sat in the chair next to his bed, pulling at his hair at least once a day as he wondered why the hell he saved him, knowing he could've died. He wondered why he didn't stop walking the way they did, knowing the scent of alcohol became more and more present. He wondered how his teachers and his coaches were taking his absence at school. He wondered why HE wasn't in the hospital bed most of all.

The team visited every other day, wanting to make sure Tsukishima had a day alone with Yamaguchi. The team all sat silently around the unconscious boy's bed, making small talk about how Yamaguchi was as if he was dead. Tsukishima became more grumpy every time they came, his outburst being worst than normal. He wished his best friend would wake up. He wished his Lover was here and would squeeze his hand back. He wished everything never happened, even if that meant the date never happening. Yamaguchi was the love of his life, his best friend, the one person in the world he loves more than his family . He didn't want to loose him and it feared him more and more everyday . Tsukishima barely slept anymore as he would barely eat either. He didnt care for those things as much as he cared for Yamaguchi's well-being. 

(-)

The team was gathered in Yamaguchi's room on a late Friday night, visiting hours almost over. Hinata was going on and on about Yamaguchi's serving and how he wished he would see more of it, knowing he probably would be so much better now. Hinata knew Yamaguchi was gaining more confidence and he wished he could watch his fellow green haired boy blossom to be a confident being. Nishinoya sat and continued to agree with Hinata, missing the 1st year's laughter. Tsukishima sat there grumpily, not engaging in their conversation, although that was what he usually did. As the team continued to talk about Yamaguchi, Tsukishima became more and more angry, his blood beginning to broil.

"I remember when he first served! It was awesome and he-" The orange hair boy was cut off.

"Do you not understand? Hes not dead! Hes sitting right here! He can probably hear you for all we know and you guys all sit here every other day with the nerve to act like he's dead! You continue to talk about the same memories of him when you haven't known his as long as I did !He - he...." He trailed off, tears clouding his vision as the rest of the stared in shock. He really did have more than two feelings and he was letting it show once again. Kiyoko looked at the blonde with sad eyes before getting up and wrapping her arms around him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

The rest of the team but Sugawara, Yachi and Kiyoko piled out, the three calming Tsukishima down. Sugawara was at a lost on how to help, seeming he only saw a jealous Tsukishima once and completely different sad Tsukishima another.

"I-I.... I JUST WANT HIM TO WAKE UP!" He whaled, the teams heart shattering at how sad he was.


	20. Chapter 20

Tsukishima stared wide eyed at the boy who was finally awake after 2 months. Tears brimed his eyes of happiness, not knowing what to do once he had awoke. 

"YAMAGUCHI!" Hinata yelled excitedly before running over to the boy, giving him a hug but making sure not to crush him. The rest of the team watched in awe as Tsukishima let go of his hand.

"What happened? I remember going on a date with Tsukishima then it was black for a while. I'm so exaughsted!" The boy whinned a little towards the end, letting out a cute yawn.

"Good afternoon Yamaguchi! We know you just woke up so we'll get the doctors to explain what happened to you. We'll come back tomorrow so you can get some rest, but before Tsukishima goes home he should talk to you." Sugawara spoke , his voice full of care. 

The greennette simply nodded as he watched them go. Once they were out of the room , he turned to the blonde next to him.

"Are you Tsukishima? I can remember names but faces are a blur." He spoke, fidgeting with his fingers. 

"Y-yes that's me..." his voice wavered a little as he became nervous.

"What happened? I remember going on a date with you but after everything was black... And, what's today? When did it happen?"

"We'll... It happened two months ago, last Thursday being the day that it actually happened that time ago... Me and you went on a date and when we were going to our favorite park you-" The blonde haired boy was cut off by an eager doctor wanting to perform test on the green haired boy.

"Good afternoon Yamaguchi Tadashi! We wanna get your vitals and get some test done. Then we can schedule some physical therapy since you broke your leg and your arm. We should be able to take it off today too since it's been 2 months and just give you a brace." The doctor smiled warmly before nurses came in and started vitals.

...  
Hours passed and Yamaguchi had finally taken a shower, got his test done, had a brace on his arm and a boot on his leg and was in fresh clothing . He seemed a little joyful , especially since he wasn't in darkness and could actually talk .

"Hey... can you finish telling me about what happene?" Yamaguchi questioned the half sleep blonde.

Tsukishima went on to explain what happened to Yamaguchi, his eyes watering from guilt towering him down.

"Yamaguchi.... I'm sorry!" His voice hitched, his hot tears streaming down his face at a fast pace. He bowed down to the boy in the bed, mumbling apologies over and over.

"It's not your fault Tsukishima... it sounds like I choose to do that which meant you had no say, especially if I pushed you out the way. I'm sorry you experienced all of that because of me..." his voice trailed off.

"Don't be sorry! It's all my fault. Maybe if I chose a date for us any other day you could've been fine"He sighed out before a pair of lips were met with his, his Eyes instantly closing.

As the pulled away , Tsukishima smirked , too speechless to say anything.  
...

Days passed and Yamaguchi had finally been able to leave the hospital, automatically gripping Tsukishima's hand tightly as he was slightly afraid of what he was told what had happened . He may had told Tsuki it wasn't his fault, but in reality he knew then and he knew now that he was terrified. They made it through the streets, tsukishima leading them to a quick cafe before to his home, where they spent hours at.


	21. Chapter 21

Months has passed since the incident with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, although Yamaguchi still suffers with a little ptsd from it.   
...  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked to the Karasuno gym , hand in hand. The 3rd years were already suppose to leave a while back but seeming they made it to Nationals, they weren't gone just yet. 

The two 1st years made their way inside, Yamaguchi wearing a bright smile. The boy wasn't in his air boot anymore and only had a brace now. 

"Yamaguchi!" A slight squeaky voice yelled, belonging to Hinata as he ran towards the freckle boy.

"Hi Hinata! " Tsukishima let go of the boys hand and went to go change while the team socialized with him. After all, it was his first time back and being able to play after months so he for sure had no right to get jealous over attention.

Things were finally looking up for Karasuno for nationals. They had their quick attack, their iron blocker and their pinch server. They knew things were falling into place and were glad .  
...  
Practice went by like a breeze, ending at 5pm. This left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi time to do some homework and to go out to eat, making sure this time nothing happens to either of them.

As the two boys said goodbye (Mostly Yamaguci saying bye) , they walked hand and hand to Yamaguchi's home, his parents greeting the couple as they walked in. Tsukishima gave a quick nod as Yamaguchi said hello before they walked towards the green haired boys room.

Once inside, he quickly slid the door shut, knowing his parents would try to ease drop on them. As they worked, they took breaks for kissing sessions , making sure not to go any farther. Yamaguchi turned into a tomato any time their lips connected, his heart pounding out his chest. Oh, how he was so in love! 

Soon enough, they left the home and went to eat, at a local cafe so Tsukishima could get him strawberry cheesecake. They boys were cautious as, not wanting anything to go bad this time. They were nervous , this being their second date and the same thing as before. They wanted to do the same thing so it would help Yamaguchi with his ptsd. Besides, who doesn't like a good dessert ?  
...  
The boys walked inside the little cafe, the name literally being "The little cafe". They were seated and quickly ordered , both boys sesibly tense. They both wanted to break the 3 words to eachother tonight, but just didn't know how or how the other would take it .

The boys talked until about 10 , ordering few plates of the desserts and drinks they had ordered previously when the got there. They left slowly , outside being fresh air instead of the smell they had smelled once before. They smiled softly at one another before walking to their favorite park and to their favorite spot, under the cherry blossom tree. Yamaguchi laid his head in Tsukishimas lap and Tsuki played with his hair , a smirk laid out on his face. 

"Hey Yama?"  
"Hey Tsuki?" They both spoke at once

"Oh you go Tsuki ! I can go after!"

"Yama you spoke first so speak"  
"How about on the count of three we say it together?"  
" alright"  
"One"  
"Two"  
"Three!"

"I love you !"  
"I love you"

Both boys blushed a deep red shade before snuggling close to one another,falling asleep under the cherry blossom tree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is M also from wattpad! I’m taking stay with me from there and hopefully writing more here! I hope you enjoy and look forward to more works in the future


End file.
